Finding Love 2
by Chang Liko
Summary: Goku and Vegeta explore some new feelings. People Faint. Very Amusing. This is part of a series. Finding Love 1 was written under the name RenaGoddess, a.k.a Me! I tried uploading the first one here, but for some reason, the file got messed up. Sorry. Rea


Finding Love 2 By Chang Liko  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.  
  
~~~~~ A Secret Love ~~~~~  
  
I can't believe that I didn't notice it before. It's been so obvious. I guess I knew, but I just ignored it, pretended to not notice how she acted around him, or how the both of them kept disappearing together for hours. But I can't hide it anymore. Not when I just found them together in our bed.  
  
"Goku! What are you doing here?" Chi Chi exclaimed, shocked and worried as she saw her husband.  
  
Scowling, Goku glared at both her and the man in the bed with her, saying, "I'm the one that's supposed to be here. Not Yamcha! I should ask why he's here! But don't bother trying to explain. You two belong with each other."  
  
Yamcha opened his mouth, saying, "Goku! We didn't mean for this to happen! Honest!"  
  
Scowling, Goku glared, exclaiming, "I'm just glad that Gohan and Goten are living on their own now. I would hate for either of them to be stuck living here with you two."  
  
With those words, Goku turned and left, never stopping on his way out the door. Sighing, he glanced around, before blasting off towards Capsule Corps.  
  
~~~ Capsule Corps ~~~  
  
Vegeta was at the open door when Goku landed, an angry and desolate expression on his face. Glaring at Goku, Vegeta demanded, "What are you doing here, Kakkorotto?"  
  
Scowling at Vegeta, Goku sighed, saying, "I caught Chi Chi in bed with Yamcha. I left her."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta pushed the door open, saying, "It's about time that you left the banshee. She wasn't right for you anyway. Why do you think that Bulma and I aren't together anymore? We know that it wasn't right."  
  
Walking into the building past Vegeta, Goku sighed, saying, "I guess I knew that it wasn't right for Chi Chi and I either. I started feeling like that a while ago."  
  
As Goku walked past Vegeta, Vegeta could only watch, sympathy in his normally cold eyes. Closing the door, Vegeta thought to himself, 'At least now I won't have to watch him get hurt by the stupid banshee. I'm lucky that only Bulma knows that I love the baka.'  
  
Going past Goku, Vegeta motioned for him to follow, leading him to a room next to his own to stay in for the night. Turning to leave, Vegeta was stopped, by a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at Goku, he was met with a small smile, so unlike Goku's usual grin, that it melted his heart and almost made his knees turn to jelly. It was hard to maintain his usual cold exterier.  
  
"What?" Vegeta demanded, hoping he sounded normal.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta. I appreciate you letting me stay here, even though I didn't really ask you," Goku replied, smiling slightly.  
  
Scowling, Vegeta shook off Goku's hand, missing the look of hurt and heartache that passed over Goku's face as he said, "If I hadn't let you stay here, then the woman would have never shut up about it, and she annoys me enough as it is. I don't need to give her something else to complain about."  
  
"Oh. That's why you showed me to a room," Goku murmured, a depressed look on his face as he turned and went into his room, completely missing the look of confusion on Vegeta's face as he pondered Goku's departing words.  
  
~~~ Late at Night ~~~  
  
Later that night, just as Goku was finally beginning to go to sleep, he was jolted out of sleep by noises coming from Vegeta's room. Sitting up in bed, his eyes sleepy, he listened to the sounds coming from Vegeta's room, and his eyes widened in surprise. Vegeta was moaning!  
  
Letting his ki flow, he tried to sense if anyone else was in the room with Vegeta and realized that Vegeta was alone. Blushing slightly, he listened quietly to the sounds that Vegeta was making, moaning slightly, quietly, everytime he heard Vegeta moan. Goku couldn't believe his day! First he found out that his wife was cheating on him, and now this! A man could only take so much, even if he was a saiyan.  
  
Panting slightly, Goku moaned lightly, running his hand down his chest and into the boxers he had worn to bed. Laying back on the bed, Goku moaned, listening intently to Vegeta, wondering who he was thinking about and saddened by the thought that it probably wasn't him.  
  
Sighing, Goku grasped his throbing member tightly, stroking it harshly, wishing that his hand was Vegeta's and dreaming about what it would be like to be with his Prince. All during this, Goku's ears never strayed from the sounds that Vegeta was making.  
  
As his back arched and his hips thrust into his pumping hand, Goku moaned loudly, and muttered Vegeta's name, not knowing that the other saiyan was now listening to Goku, just as Goku was listening to him.  
  
Eyes widening, Vegeta paused momentarily, before moaning loudly, happily, the thought of Goku feeling the same for him almost sending him over the edge. As it was, his hand picked up speed, causing his moaning to become louder, and his once quiet wimperings to become audible to Goku.  
  
Goku pumped his hand furiously, his body jerking and lifting off the bed in pleasure. He was flickering between normal to super saiyan, his ki being so high at the moment, from his trying to keep his moans and cries inside himself. It wasn't until he heard Vegeta's quiet wimperings, that he finally let himself go, his body arching off the bed as he exploded into super saiyan and beyond, almost destroying the bed beneath his as he came with a muffled shout, Vegeta's name a quiet scream.  
  
Vegeta knew when Goku came, and immediately afterward, he himself came too, wimpering out Goku's name, before collapsing against his pillows, his breath coming in deep, shuddering sighs.  
  
Back with Goku, Goku could only stare at the ceiling in amazement in astonishment, the words that Vegeta had wimpered running over and over in his mind as he tried to catch his breath. He still could believe that Vegeta has said something like that. He'd had no idea that Vegeta felt that way.  
  
With a sigh and a smile, Goku turned onto his side, the words Vegeta and uttered running through his mind, putting him to sleep immediately in hopes that the next day would be infinitely better than the previous one.  
  
~~~ The Next Day ~~~  
  
Goku awoke with a huge yawn. With a smile, he immediately remembered the night before, every last detail. A silly grin on his face, Goku went into the bathroom and took a shower, using the private time to reflect on the night before and the words that he had heard Vegeta say.  
  
(A/N: I bet you're all wondering what the words that Vegeta said were, right? Well don't worry, you'll probably know by the end of the story. I promise.)  
  
He didn't even realize the time as he stood under the streaming water, fantasizing about Vegeta and daydreaming. After a while of being in the shower, he finally finished, getting out and raising his ki slightly to dry himself off. Going out into his room, he grinned when he saw that Vegeta had been in his room and had left some spandex for him to wear.  
  
Pulling the spandex on, he grinned when he realized that it belonged to Vegeta, and then he wondered if Vegeta had taken a peek of him while he was in the shower, before deciding that Vegeta was just someone who would do that, even if it was only a tiny peek.  
  
Grinning, he finished getting dressed before wandering down to the kitchen to see Vegeta finishing up breakfast. Grinning at Vegeta, Goku sat down, smiling at Bulma as she placed a rather large plate in front of him.  
  
"Morning Goku! You're later than usual coming down. You'd usually be the first one down here in the mornings for breakfast," Bulma greeted, smiling happily.  
  
"I would have been down earlier, but I only just woke up and then I took a shower. I couldn't get to sleep last night," Goku explained, leaving out the reason why he couldn't get to sleep.  
  
Bulma placed a rather large plate in front of Goku, saying, "I'll be in my lab if either of you need me for anything. I anyone calls for me, just page me or something. Bye!"  
  
Grinning a Bulma's departing back, Goku began to eat in his normal fast way. He was half way through his food before he noticed that Vegeta was staring at him and not eating. Looking up at Vegeta, Goku grinned, asking, "What? Why aren't you eating too Vegeta? I thought that we could spar after we eat and you'll need all your strength to have a chance at beating me."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta pushed away from the table, saying, "With the table manners that you have, I'm surprised that anyone can eat around you. Besides, I've already eaten, before you came down. I'll be in the gravity chamber, waiting."  
  
As Goku watched Vegeta walk away, he grinned, before finishing off his breakfast. Carrying his plate to the sink, he grinned, walking out of the room and heading for the gravity chamber.  
  
~~~ Gravity Chamber ~~~  
  
Although Vegeta had only been in the gravity chamber a short time, he had already destroyed half the robots that Bulma had built to help him train. Not that there was any evidence of them existing of course. It wasn't proper for the Prince of all Saiyans to leave any training tool with a way to be fixed. He had incinerated all the ones he had destroyed.  
  
Although his body went through the motions of fighting, his mind had been on Goku and the night before. He still couldn't believe that the night before had really happened. But it had to have happened, because it was too good to be something he could dream up. The thought that Goku could feel anything for him, was almost too much for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Goku enter the gravity chamber, walk right up to him, and stick his face right in Vegeta's. As it was, when Goku's face did appear in front of Vegeta's, Vegeta was startled out of his thoughts and he took a startled step back.  
  
Scowling, Vegeta glared at Goku's smiling face, demanding, "Don't do that! Unless next time you want to get punched."  
  
Grinning, Goku turned away, pulling off the top part of his spandex and saying, "You could try to punch me, but I'd just block it."  
  
Vegeta's mouth went dry as he saw Goku's upper body uncovered for his eyes' pleasure. It wasn't the first time he had seen Goku without clothes, but the other times had been in the heat of battle and he hadn't really had time to notice. The few times that he'd gone swimming with the entire group, he'd more or less stayed away, not wanting anyone to find out about his feelings for Goku. However, he couldn't stay away from Goku at the moment, and that was a problem, as he could easily tell by the way that his spandex seemed to shrink.  
  
Clearing his throat, Vegeta turned his back to Goku, saying, "Well, we might as well get started. But if you start going easy on me, then you'll have to train on your own. Got that?"  
  
Grinning, Goku nodded, saying, "Sure, Vegeta! I won't hold back."  
  
Nodding, Vegeta willed himself to forget about Goku's lack of clothing and then turned around and launched himself at Goku, not even giving him time to prepare for the onslaught. Vegeta was met by nothing but air, and he growled slightly. He darted out of the way as he felt Goku's fist dart past him, just missing him.  
  
Darting behind Goku, Vegeta grabbed him and held him tight, preventing him from moving. Unfortunately, Vegeta forgot about his little problem and now it was pressed tightly against Goku's ass.  
  
Clearing his throat, Goku froze for a moment, before pulling out of Vegeta's grip and turning around. Not even pausing to consider the consequences of his actions, Goku leaned down and swiftly captured Vegeta's lips with his own, initiating a passionate, firey kiss. At first, Vegeta froze, his entire body stiffening, before he moaned and melted into Goku's grasp, his body becoming liquid fire in Goku's hands.  
  
Goku grinned slightly into the kiss before deepening the kiss and lightly biting Vegeta's lower lip. His hands ran down Vegeta's body, caressing everything he touched, leaving Vegeta burning for more.  
  
Leaning away from the kiss, Vegeta glared, demanding harshly, "What do you think you're doing, Kakorotto?"  
  
Smiling uncertainly, Goku stepped back nervously, asking, "Umm....kissing you? I thought that you liked it Vegeta!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta shook his head, saying, "Baka! I know that you were kissing me, and I did like it. I was talking about the fact that you were taking control! I am the Prince, and if there is to be a relationship of any kind between us, then I am the dominant one, you understand?"  
  
Grinning, Goku nodded, exclaiming, "Sure thing, Vegeta!"  
  
Nodding, Vegeta smiled slightly, saying, "I'm glad that this is settled." Vegeta turned to leave the gravity chamber when he was stopped by Goku's next words.  
  
"Vegeta? Do.......do you care for me?" Goku questioned hesitantly.  
  
Usually, Vegeta would never have answered such a question, but, hearing the hesitancy and pain expressed in Goku's voice, Vegeta turned. Seeing the hesitancy and pain also expressed on Goku's features, Vegeta sighed and went to Goku, pulling him into his arms.  
  
"Kakorotto, Goku, unlike humans, saiyan mate for life, and some don't even take another mate after their first one dies. Just taking in the fact that I didn't kill you for kissing me, makes us mates. Besides, I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time. As to your question, about whether or not I care for you, the answer is yes. If I didn't care for you, then I wouldn't even be having this conversation and trying to sooth your worries. Unlike your previous human mate, I am not faithless. By the way, you are forbidden to see the banshee ever again," Vegeta stated, watching as Goku grinned happily.  
  
"But Vegeta! I have to see Chi Chi again. I'm bound to, what with all the parties and get togethers that Bulma has," Goku stated.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta nodded, saying, "You're right. Fine. You aren't allowed to see the banshee without me being with you. Ok?"  
  
Nodding, Goku grinned, saying, "Alright!"  
  
Nodding, Vegeta turned to go, but was yet again interrupted by Goku. Turning back, Vegeta rolled his eyes, asking, "What is it now, Kakorotto?"  
  
"Umm....Vege-chan? Where are you going?" Goku questioned, unintentionally letting the nickname slip.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta replied, "What does it matter where I...........Wait a minute! What did you call me!?"  
  
Blushing, Goku ducked his head, saying, "Umm.....I called you Vege- chan. Is that ok?"  
  
Sighing again, Vegeta nodded, saying, "Yeah, that's ok. As to where I was going, I was about to go and get a snack. I suppose you want one too?"  
  
Grinning, Goku nodded exclaiming, "Yeah! I'm starved!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta turned, motioning for Goku to follow him, as he said, "You only just ate breakfast not two hours ago!"  
  
Shrugging, Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta's waist, saying, "I can't help it! I just like to eat. Besides, I usually eat more than that. I usually eat at least four plates, instead of only one."  
  
Chuckling, Vegeta shook his head, asking, "Well, since you're still hungry, and I'm already going in for a snack, I guess I'll just make some bar-b-q for us to eat. How does hot dogs, hamburgers and steaks sound?"  
  
Before Goku could answer, a loud rumbling was heard and both Goku and Vegeta looked down at Goku's stomach as Goku blushed, saying, "I think that sounds delicious!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta replied, "I can tell."  
  
They both went into the kitchen and got a few packs of hot dogs, hamburgers and about 20 steaks, along with some corn, potatoes, and other things. By the time that they had everything cooked well enough to eat, it was after noon, and the both of them were famished, with Goku complaining about having to wait so long for something to eat.  
  
When they had everything on the table, they sat down to eat. Goku had just finished off his last hot dog, and was at the moment staring longingly at the hot dog on Vegeta's plate. Seeing this look, Vegeta chuckled and asked, "Kakorotto? Do you want my hot dog?"  
  
Looking up, Goku grinned, nodding his head. "Yeah!"  
  
Grinning, Vegeta passed the hot dog to Goku, chuckling again when the hot dog disappeared within seconds. He frowned when he heard a surprised gasp, followed by a soft thunk.  
  
Turning, they both saw Bulma, passed out on the lawn not far from them. Frowning, Goku shot to his feet and was about to go to Bulma when Vegeta said, "Sit down, Kakorotto. She's only fainted. Baka onna saw me give you something and it caused her to faint."  
  
Frowning in confusion, Goku sat back down, glancing at Bulma, before asking Vegeta, "Why would she faint because she saw you give me something?"  
  
"Because I would usually tell you to bugger off or something along those lines. She was shocked," Vegeta replied dryly.  
  
Shrugging, Goku spared one last glance at the unconscious Bulma before going back to eating with Vegeta watching fondly.  
  
By the time that Vegeta and Goku started to clean up, Bulma was awake and was staring at them in confusion. Finally Vegeta couldn't stand the staring anymore and he turned to her, demanding, "What, onna!?"  
  
"Why are you being nice to Goku? Usually by now, you'd have kicked him off the property," Bulma questioned.  
  
Crossing his arms arrogently, Vegeta grinned, asking, "Why wouldn't I be nice to my mate, woman?"  
  
At this, Bulma fainted yet again, along with Goten, Gohan, and Trunks who had just walked in at the last moment.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand, muttering, "Stupid onna and brats."  
  
Grinning down at his and Vegeta's fallen sons and Bulma, Goku shook his head, saying, "I bet everyone else is going to do that, Vege-chan."  
  
Nodding, Vegeta only grunted, causing Goku to laugh, as Vegeta dragged him towards their room.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I wrote this a while ago, and I just re-read it. I laughed so hard at the parts where Bulma and the others fainted when they heard about Goku's and Vegeta's relationship. LOL! Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this one. I already have two more started. One is a Gundam Wing/Card Captor Sakura crossover, and the other, a Sailor Moon/Card Captor Sakura one. I'll get those posted a.s.a.p. Review! 


End file.
